Companies have become more aware of the needs to address language and custom requirements of their consumers. However, servicing the needs of these consumers in regards to each of their potential language differences is difficult. These obstacles become even greater where the services are automated and/or partially automated, such as, services related to banking, food service (e.g. restaurants, fast food), retail checkouts, registration services, etc. Current solutions have focused on full service teller and direct human interaction on one end and automated kiosk machines, such as ATM machines, food ordering touchscreens, on the other end. The full service teller option is expensive and may not meet all the needs of the potential consumers. Kiosk machines are generally limited in providing complex services or addressing difficulties which may arise in use of the kiosk.
Specifically, kiosk machines have become an alternative source to avoid the need of a full service teller option. These kiosk machines, also referred to as kiosks, have been used in a number of environments. For example, kiosks may be used to handle commercial or retail transactions. In other examples, kiosks may be used for verification transactions, such as airline ticketing, drivers' licenses and renewals, passport control, etc.
The inventors herein have recognized a number of difficulties with the current kiosks systems. Specifically, the current kiosks systems may be difficult for travelers or non-native speakers to use. Current users of kiosks further suffer from difficulties in regards to unfamiliarity with the presentation, questions or instructions issued from the kiosks. Moreover, users may find it difficult to maneuver through the interfaces on the kiosks to initiate and use complex services. Furthermore, concerns may arise due to security problems during use of the kiosks. Frustration with the kiosks may result in a user terminating or not engaging in a business's service.
In light of the difficulties identified by the inventors, the inventors herein provide an interactive and custom-support kiosk. In one embodiment, the interactive and custom-support kiosk is provided including a user attribute identification system and a region-specific linkage. The user attribute identification system may be a user language identification system where the user's preferred language may be identified through a language identification system. With detection of a user's preferred language, the kiosk may display a language-customized display with customized features based on the identified language. In some embodiments, the customized features may include a language-based experience format similar to a user's experience which would be expected in the user's home geography. In some examples, a second level of interaction may be provided wherein the user may be connected to a region-specific operator. The operator may provide immediate live help or assistance through the kiosk. In addition, security controls may be provided with the interactive language and custom support kiosk.
Through the use of the disclosed interactive language and custom support kiosk, it may be possible to share human resources on a global basis. Language specific routing through the region-specific linkages enables load-balancing and provides options for peak time handling. Further, in some examples, the interactive and custom-support kiosk, in combination with the region-specific linkages, provides an opportunity for late-night 24 hour service as well as late-night secured order and delivery. The region-specific linkages further may enable a company to interact with its consumers and provide opportunities for personal and customized recommendations, specials and upsell opportunities.
This Summary is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Detailed Description. This Summary is not intended to identify key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in any part of this disclosure.